


The Prince and His Blanket Fort

by MotherBooker



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blanket Forts, Children, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fairy Tales, Fluff, Hufflepuff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: There is something that Molly simply must see.





	The Prince and His Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry discord Drabble challenge.  
> Prompt: “You have got to see this!”  
> Word Count: 237
> 
> Thank you to my beta, secretlycrazyhummingbird :)

“You have got to see this!” Andromeda whispered to Molly as the Weasley matriarch Flooed into the Tonks house, ready to pick up her granddaughter. Without further explanation, Andy hurried out of the living room like a giddy schoolgirl, leading Molly upstairs and towards Teddy’s bedroom. She raised a finger to her lips and cracked the door open, allowing Molly to peek inside. 

Her heart melted at the sight. 

A blanket fort had been set up in the bedroom - using what looked like every blanket Andy had ever owned - held up by kitchen chairs, a muggle brush handle and an abundance of sticking charms. Underneath the canopy of a Hufflepuff throw, Harry was asleep with Teddy curled against his leg, clutching a fluffy grey wolf to his chest. Harry’s head rested on Draco’s lap, who was reading quietly to Victoire and running his hand absentmindedly through Harry’s unruly hair. 

“And the handsome price leaned down and kissed her.” Victoire gasped in delight and Harry opened his eyes.

“Do I get a kiss from my handsome prince too?” 

Draco rolled his eyes, but let Harry slip a hand around the back of his neck and pull him closer, Victoire giggling beside them.

Next to her, Andy chuckled, watching the little group fondly, and Molly found herself smiling too, but for a very different reason. It was the first time she’d heard Andy laugh since the war.


End file.
